I'm Not That Old
by NaughtyOQ
Summary: Where Regina forgets to do laundry and gets cozy in some of Robin's clothes. Future fic. Tumblr prompt. Smutty smut smut. Rated X.


**Got a smidgen off prompt, but it was still fun. **

**Prompt: Where Regina forgets to do laundry and gets cozy in some of Robin's clothes.**

**The character, Caroline, is borrowed from my friend's amazing stories "We Can Love Again" and "Cursed Hearts" (Also Outlaw Queen). You should check them out. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Regina wiped the steam from the mirror with her towel wrapped around her. "Ugh, since when do I have crow's feet?" She leaned into the mirror to get a closer look at her eyes. "If you ask me, they are the most beautiful feature on you." The mayor jumped at the sound of her husband's voice and turned to look at him leaning against the doorframe, "I don't believe I did." Robin walked over to the brunette and gently kissed the outer corners of her eyes, "Then I shall tell you anyway. Those creases were made from your beautiful smile and exquisite laughter." Regina turned in his grasp and pressed her back against his chest to see him through the mirror, "And my smiles and laughter are made because of you. Ergo, you are the reason why I am beginning to look old." Robin pressed his lips into her neck, "Well, dear, you will technically be 76 next month." Regina shrugged him off of her, "Do shut up." The outlaw released the towel from around her naked body and scanned her head to toe through the mirror, "But just look at you. You still have the body of a goddess." No matter how long they've been together, he could still make her blush at times. "This seems incredibly unfair," she huffed. Robin moved back to kissing the crook between her neck and shoulder, "I know. Why can't <em>I <em>have the body of a god?" She chuckled, "That is not what I meant. What I meant was that, while I'm standing here stark naked," she turned around and pushed his button down off his shoulders, "You are fully clothed. Shall we do something about that, dear husband?" Her husband hummed in agreement and moved her hands to the hem of his undershirt so she could continue her work of disrobing him.

Once all of his clothes were gone, she stepped closer to him and pressed her lips to his bare chest. "So much better." Swiftly, Robin reached down and picked her up bridal style, walking toward the bedroom. "Indeed, my love." He laid her on the bed and crawled over her. Regina sat up on her elbows to meet his lips in a soft kiss. "You know, we have about 45 minutes before the kids get home." Robin smiled and ran his hand up the outside of her thigh until he unexpectedly found himself on his back with a gorgeous woman lying on top of him. "I don't think 45 minutes gives me enough time for what I have planned for you, dear."

Regina's hand glowed softly with magic as she ran it down his chest, leaving a warm tingle in its wake. She kissed his lips once before gracing hers over his jawline to his ear. When her tongue found its way to his cartilage, Robin moaned deep in his throat, raising his hips as she sucked on the lobe. Regina continued kissing her way down her husband's torso until she arrived at his left hip. "How could you ever say that you don't have the body of a god?" She dragged her bottom lip up his abs to prove her point, "I could eat off of this. In fact…" she sat up and flicked her wrist to reveal a bottle of chocolate syrup, "Yes, perfect." The cool dark liquid ran gracefully through the hard ridges of his stomach and dripped down past his hips. Regina moved to catch the stray drip with her tongue before it touched their cream colored bedding. "_Regina._" At the desperate sound of her name, she smirked, "Well I can't have the sheets stained now, can I?" He whimpered, "But did you have to use your tongue right _there_ if you weren't going to _stay_ down there?" The mayor laughed and put the bottle of syrup on the nightstand, "All in good time, darling."

She hadn't seen him this turned on, nor had she been so much in months. With Henry away for his last year in grad school, Roland in his last year of high school, and Caroline getting ready to go into high school, it had been far too hectic lately for time to just relax and take care of each other. "Now, I believe that I was just about to clean all of this sticky chocolate off of your body." She leaned over to where she was hovering a breath away from his belly and looked up at him through her lashes, "May I?" He raised himself on his elbows, "Please, don't let me stop you, my love." Regina smiled and flicked her tongue across his belly button, allowing it to follow the long line of dark syrup all the way to the top of his stomach. His head fell to the pillow under him. "Mmm. I thought the only thing that went well with this unhealthy treat was ice cream. I have never been more wrong." She continued her soft licks and gentle kisses, "Are you sure about that, Regina? I can think of a couple of thin- Ow!" She soothed the harsh bite on his ribs with her tongue. "Never mind. You're always right."

The queen's hands glided down her husband's sides as she licked the last of the chocolate off of his squirming body. She started to lower her head down to his shaft before pausing and looking into his hooded eyes. "Tell me, dear, how bad do you want me right now?" Robin scoffed, "You ask me as if my throbbing cock isn't proof enough that I would do _unmentionable_ things to have your lips around it at this very moment." Regina got a mischievous glint in her eyes at his comment and lowered her mouth to kiss just the tip before taking him fully. His hand went to grip her dark locks as he let out a low moan. He found his hands immediately bound by rope that was tied to the headboard. "Bloody hell, Regina!" She let him go with a soft pop and smiled at him, "You did say you'd do unmentionable things for this. Being bound isn't _too _unmentionable, now is it? Besides, you called me old." He bucked into her once as she placed her lips around him again. She rarely did this because of the discomfort, but she knew how good she was at it and how much Robin appreciated it and always returned the favor. Regina let go of him and ran her hot breath down the side of his length. She moved to where she could run her tongue from the top of his balls to the tip of his head, over and over again. Placing her mouth over his balls, she gently sucked them while pumping her hand softly up and down along his hard shaft. Robin couldn't stop moving his hips and legs with every suck, lick, and pump, so she added more ropes to his ankles and the footboard. She focused her attention back on the tip of his cock and ran her tongue in circles around it. The brunette could tell he was about to come undone from the volume of his moans and his attempted movements. She placed her thumb on his perineum to hold off his orgasm just a bit more while she continued her attention to his head. Her other hand continued to pump him as she waited for him to beg. She didn't have to wait long for his whimpers of her name before she released the pressure in her thumb and sank her mouth down to his base once and back up. He came harder than she could ever remember him doing before, to which she was quite proud of as she kept pumping his slacking member. "Really, dear. You're squirming does get in the way, you know."

Robin could hardly even respond as she magically removed the ropes from his body and relaxed next to him. "Fuck." Regina laughed and put her arm across his body, "Yes, well that _was _the idea." He regained his breath and looked at her, "That was extremely amazing. How many 76 year olds can still do_ that_?_" _She scrunched up her face at the thought, "I don't want to even _think_ about that_._" He leaned over her to lay a hard kiss to her lips, "Never mind that. I do believe it's your turn."

The outlaw dragged his dull nails down her chest and flat tummy, leaving opened-mouthed kisses anywhere he could reach. He grabbed for the chocolate syrup and almost knocked it over before his wife froze it mid-air. "Careful, wouldn't want to have to punish you for ruining the carpet." Robin seemed to think about that for a moment before shrugging and mumbling something that sounded a lot like a 'could be fun'. She suppressed her smile as he grabbed the bottle and drew a smiley face on her torso, one eye on each breast and the mouth from hip to hip, strategically placed on her most sensitive areas. "Aren't _you_ the artist of the family?" He lowered his mouth to her right nipple and her back arched slightly, "Sarcasm will get you everywhere. I find your sassiness sexy." He brushed his lips across to her other breast and let his hot breath send shivers down her stomach. As he suckled her left, his hand paid attention to the neglected. Her soft moans encouraged him to continue his ministrations, "Regina." She let out a whimper, "Are you seriously talking right now?" He smiled as he continued down her stomach, "You are truly stunning." The outlaw nipped at her hipbone and followed the trail of chocolate down. "Every single time I see you," he places an open-mouthed kiss to her belly, "my heart leaps to my throat." She takes in a shuttering breath as she listens and feels his mouth against her skin. "I sometimes feel that I can hardly take in oxygen at the sight of your smile." Robin's fingers intertwine with Regina's as her free hand finds its way to his thick hair. "You, quite literally, make me weak-kneed every time you laugh." His tongue flicks against her other hip and her back arches. "You are the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes upon." At that, he finally moved his mouth to her dripping center and slowly blew cool air on it before allowing one upward swipe with his tongue. The hand in his hair tightened as he ran his nails down her inner thighs and took her clit into his mouth. She watched him, eyes filled with ecstasy as he brought her to nirvana with every movement of his tongue. Regina couldn't seem to keep her hips down as his hot tongue found its way inside her center. "_Robin,_" she panted, "_please._" He didn't need any more encouragement as he moved up her body and sunk his re-hardened shaft into his wife. They both moaned in delight, their foreheads pressed together. Regina was the first to move her hips up toward his, setting a slow and steady pace as Robin's palms found their way to her breasts and gently squeezed. Her movements began to quicken when she murmured, 'harder'. The outlaw found himself meeting her with harder and faster thrusts as he felt her tightening around him. He took her hands in his and interlocked them above her head, "You are magnificent." His lips captured hers in a rough kiss. "Come for me, my love." Regina's nails cut into the back of Robin's hands as she came at his words, him following soon after. The once thief collapsed half way on top of her, breathing heavily.

Robin sat up and looked down at his wife, "Roll over." She looked at him with a questioning stare. "Your back sounded like popcorn during that exciting encounter. Must have been your old age," he winked. "Now, roll over." She rolled her eyes and shoved him as she lay on her stomach to allow him access to her back. "Just for the record, I am offended by your assumption." He laughed and began a deep tissue massage down her back. The queen moaned as she felt his warm tongue slid up her spine with pauses filled with open-mouthed kisses as he went. "What time is it?" He looked over to the clock to answer her until they heard the sound of the front door shutting. "Mom? Papa? We're home! Where are you?" They could hear their daughter's voice coming closer to their bedroom. Regina quickly shut and locked the door with a flick of her wrist, panic written across her face. "We'll be out shortly, honey!" Robin hopped up to retrieve his forgotten clothes from the bathroom. Regina started to go to her drawers, only to remember what she was supposed to do right after her shower. She stood in the middle of the room in a daze. "What is it? Why aren't you getting dressed?" Regina looked at him and realized he was completely clothed. "Well, all of my clothes are in the laundry room and I am too exhausted to poof them here or me there." He chuckled as he moved to his chest of drawers, grabbing some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She stared at the clothes he put in her hands like this was the craziest idea he had ever had. "You're serious?" Robin took the shirt from her and placed it over her head, "Well, you could just go out there in the nude, but I don't think Roland would appreciate that." She huffed and put the pants on, having to roll them a few times. "Why are you looking at me like that?" His smile got wider, "Because you are just so cute in my clothes. They swallow you right up." She began walking toward the door, "I thought that was your job, dear."

Her face turned scarlet as she opened the door to find both kids on the other side with their eyes as wide as saucers and jaws touching the floor. "I- um… Your father-… We- Yeah… I have nothing. I'm sorry you heard that. Can we never speak of this again, please?" Roland and Caroline mindlessly nodded in unison, turning to walk away from their mortified mother and thoroughly amused father.

"That could have been covered up a little better, love," Robin couldn't help but laugh. "Give me a break, my mind isn't what it used to be." Her face became even more appalled, "Maybe I _am_ that old." The outlaw wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Nonsense. You're only as old as you allow yourself to be, and you are definitely young if we are going by your performance in bed not half an hour ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews complete me :)<strong>


End file.
